1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fisherman""s tackle box, and more particularly to a tackle box cleaning system in which lures and tackle contaminated with salt and other minerals may be easily rinsed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tackle boxes with arrangements allowing the interior of the box to be readily cleaned are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,987 issued to Vartdal, discloses a tackle box having a plurality of shelves with a perforated lower wall, the perforated walls permitting a spray of water applied to the interior of the box to drain quickly through an opening in the bottom wall of the box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 issued to Mathews, discloses a composite fisherman support system including a tackle box with a closeable drains for each of the storage compartments to prevent the accumulation of water within the box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,412 issued to Graves et al. operates similarly and discloses a rinseable tackle box with carousel styled shelves, an angled floor, and drain openings.
While addressing the needs of fishermen to rinse their lures and tackle with fresh water either to prevent damage due to the corrosive effect of salt or for general cleaning purposes, the hosing down of the interior of the tackle box has the disadvantage of wetting areas not intended to be rinsed and inadvertent removal of box components due to the direct impact of the stream of water. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a tackle box cleaning system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention relates to a fishing tackle box cleaning system for easily removing salt and other debris from the lures and tackles within the box. The tackle box cleaning system is comprised of a tackle box having a plurality of sides, a front wall, a rear wall and at least one drawer slidably mounted in the box, each drawer having a perforated bottom wall. A water intake mounted in the rear wall of the box is connected a distribution line connected to at least one nozzle positioned within the box, whereby a source of water, connected to the intake, exits the nozzle in a mist, rinsing the lures and tackle contained within. The inside bottom of the tackle box is angled slightly downward from the rear to the front and a plurality of drain holes are provided in the side of the box to allow the water flowing through the tackle box to exit.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tackle cleaning system whose interior may be cleaned by a mist of water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tackle cleaning system which rinses certain compartments within the tackle box and allows other compartments of the tackle box to remain dry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rinsing mechanism which provided a controlled mist of water so as not to flood the tackle box.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tackle cleaning system which may be left unattended while the tackle box is being rinsed.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.